Public Indecency
by Lucy May
Summary: Yuki Eiri isn't known for his patience.


"Tell me again why we're here," Yuki Eiri grumbled, staring at the crowd that had gathered outside of their destination.

"Because Noriko invited us. She did a lot to help Bad Luck when we were starting out and this is a big thing for her," Shuichi explained, for what was not the first time since he'd arrived home at their apartment from the airport. "Don't worry. We just need to pop in and eat something, and we'll be back home before you know it."

Ukai Noriko had retired from being a studio musician not long after the second dissolvement of Nittle Grasper, and had decided to open a posh restaurant in downtown Tokyo. And everyone, rabid fans and journalists alike, had a pretty good idea that the most talked about celebrity couple in the country was likely to attend the grand opening.

Yuki sighed with irritation as they pulled up to the entrance and watched a lightning storm of flash bulbs erupt outside of the tinted windows of his sports car. He didn't feel like dealing with this crap tonight. He had already resigned himself to welcoming the brat back from his latest tour that evening, and being drug out to meet the press ten minutes after the kid had walked through the door was not exactly what he'd had in mind. His plans had included activities that were anything but public, he thought with frustration.

"You just got back, damn it," Yuki complained, before placing a cigarette between his frowning lips. Shuichi leapt up to light it dutifully, with a coy smile.

"Does that mean you missed me?" Shuichi asked softly, lingering where he'd leaned across the writer's lap. Yuki's eyes narrowed, traveling down the little singer's body, to where his tight designer jeans hung low on his hips beneath a snug black nylon shirt.

"I missed the parts of you I find convenient," Yuki said dimissively, pushing him away as he opened the car door and handed his keys to the valet. Shuichi turned away with a pout, and exited the car.

Deafened by screams and questions being shouted in their direction, they were relieved to finally squeeze through the door into the dimly lit ambiance of the restaurant, which was already packed with a veritable who's who of the music industry A list.

"Hey Shuichi!" Ryuichi called across the room, making his pink stuffed rabbit wave at them. Beside him stood Noriko, looking aptly dazzling in an implausible contraption of a dress that looked more to be meant for the runway than for anything practical, on the arm of her ever dazed looking husband. She smiled and waved, then looked back to being interviewed by the lone television crew that had been allowed inside.

The reporter clearly had a difficult time returning her attention back to the news item at hand upon seeing who had just arrived, and seeing this, Yuki urged Shuichi to the greeter's podium with increased urgency before they could be pulled into the line of fire.

The waiter quickly bumped them to the head of the list, and they were led to be seated almost immediately after. Shuichi nearly tripped over his feet looking around as they walked to their table, taking in the very stylish establishment with its black marble floors and polished chrome furnishings, the walls lit by various neon lights and glass cases showcasing the odd piece of Nittle Grasper memorabilia.

After receiving a disdainful look from the waiter for ordering cheap beer and growling a few curses over not being allowed to smoke, Yuki turned a deadened expression to the front entrance.

"I give it two minutes before Seguchi and sister descend," Yuki said absently, fiddling with the silverware as his hands itched for the pack of smokes in his pocket. Before Shuichi had opened his mouth to respond, Yuki's predicted pair was ushered into sight, fashionably late and dressed to the nines. Yuki suppressed a groan as they were led to join them at their table, Shuichi giving him a nervous grin and wondering if the couch was still as lumpy as he remembered.

"Eiri, I'm so pleased to see that you made it," Tohma said with a beatific smile, sliding elegantly into the chair beside him, as Mika took the one beside Shuichi.

"The brat wanted to come," Yuki said with a shrug, giving the singer in question a side-long glare.

"I didn't know you were so whipped," Mika said with a red lipped smile, winking at Shuichi. "I must say I'm impressed, kid. You're the only person I know who can make Eiri do anything he doesn't want to do. How do you do it?"

Shuichi squirmed in his seat and giggled nervously, surprised when Tohma rescued him from the dangerous line of inquiry.

"The ticket sales for your concerts were above expectations, Shindou. I take it the the tour went well? I haven't checked in with K and Sakano yet," Tohma asked politely.

Yuki smiled to himself at Shuichi's naively grateful expression as he replied, knowing full well that Tohma's diversion from discussing the dynamics of their relationship were for his own comfort, and not Shuichi's.

_He looks so damned cute right now, _Yuki thought to himself as he watched the pink haired boy animatedly relate a story about one of his shows. _Two months is a long time. Way too long._

_"A -- and then Suguru said," Shuichi said, his voice making a startled squeak as he felt Yuki's foot rub his calf and snake its way upward. "He said --"_

"Yes, Shindou?" Tohma asked in confusion, as Shuichi hunched over the table slightly, his face flushed as Yuki's toes kneaded him hard.

"I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me," Shuichi said, with a little gasp, standing from the table and walking away as quickly as he could. Their gazes followed him curiously as he blindly wove around tables and received more than a few strange stares from the other diners.

"Oh, dear. I wonder if Shindou realizes the facilities are the other way," Tohma said as they heard the singer give a yelp of surprise upon stumbling into the busy kitchen across the room, and saw him reemerge from the swinging doors wearing cream sauce down his front.

"Well, at least he lost his erection," Mika said nonchalantly, downing a shot the she'd carried over from the bar. "You're such an unmannered pig, Eiri. A predictable one, at that."

"I'd better go help him before does anything else stupid," Yuki said with a heavy sigh and a glare at his sister, leaving the table and striding over to the humiliated boy, who gave him a sheepish look.

"Come on, brat. Let's get you cleaned up," Yuki said, leading Shuichi in the right direction.

"Yuki, I --" Shuichi began as they reached the empty men's room, cut off as the writer pinned him to the wall with a devouring kiss.

"Yuki," Shuichi murmured breathlessly, then blinked, his eyes wide, as he felt his lover grope him. "Yuki! Not here! What if someone --" He was cut off by another kiss, as Yuki gripped his wrist tightly.

"You're right," Yuki said, pulling him into the nearest stall and closing the door behind them. "Now, let's get you out of those dirty clothes."

"Yuki! We're in a restroom! A public restroom!" Shuichi protested, the sounds of his cries slightly muffled as Yuki wrested his soiled shirt from him.

"We had all the privacy in the world at home, you little punk, but oh no, you had to drag us out here, didn't you?" Yuki growled, pinching the singer's nipples firmly and digging his knee between his legs.

"Yuki, I'm sorry," Shuichi moaned, throwing his head back against the stall door. "We shouldn't though."

"We should and we're going to," Yuki said, peeling Shuichi's jeans down his thighs.

oOoOo

"And in this hallway here, we have a gallery featuring the gold and platinum records of --" the reporter stopped, giving everyone a startled look as a moan escaped from the nearby men's room.

Noriko stifled a giggle, and Ryuichi looked confused, as the former Nittle Grasper keyboardist tried in vain to divert the news crew's attention and lead them to the kitchen. The reporter nearly elbowed her out of the way as she turned to the camera excitedly.

"We have an exclusive! I'm here at the grand opening of Ukai Noriko's new restaurant, and it sounds as if a pair from the elite and exclusive guest list are having a little fun in the men's room, if you know what I mean," she said with a smile. "I wonder what couple from Japan's most respected music industry celebrities are participating in such lewd display of public indecency?"

"Geez, I should have known better when such a trashy program wanted to cover this. She could have least mentioned the name of my restaurant," Noriko muttered, as a decidedly disheveled Shuichi stumbled into the hall, followed by a sated Yuki, causing all jaws involved to drop to the floor, and Shuichi to scream.

oOoOo

"Well, I don't know about you, but that was the most humiliating moment of my life," Shuichi groaned, kicking the curb as they waited for the valet to bring their car around. "I can't believe my mother is going to see me coming out of the bathroom like that on TV. She watches that show!"

"Yeah, especially with your skirt tucked into the back of your panties like that," Yuki said, flicking away his cigarette.

"My what? I'm not wearing a skirt!" Shuichi said, peering at his backside before hitting Yuki feebly in the chest.

"Panties, either," Yuki said with a leer, letting his fingertips graze the bare skin beneath the waistband of Shuichi's pants.

"You're insatiable," Shuichi said with awe. "Don't you have any shame at all?"

"So a few million people know I gave it to you in a bathroom," Yuki said with a shrug. "Lot's of people would like to be in your place."

"But it's still embarrassing," Shiuchi whispered.

"Serves you right for making me wait, brat. Come on, I'm going to need some real privacy so I can finish with you," Yuki said as his car pulled up, dragging Shuichi along before he could think to argue. Not that the protests would be anything but feigned. Two months must have been a pretty long time for Shuichi too, Yuki realized quickly, when the car doors and tinted windows at last sheilded them from prying eyes.


End file.
